A New Start
by Jay Bird12
Summary: Jack is new to Flower Bud Village and no matter what he does he can't seem to keep his mind off his old girlfriend, Hailey, from the city. Follow Jack through his fist year on the new farm, where he learns a lot about life, love, and himself. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1, The New Guy

A New Start  
  
Jack had just finished packing his last suitcase.  
  
He threw it on the bed and sighed as he said out loud,  
  
"Why am I doing this again?"  
  
Just then his girlfriend, Hailey walked in.  
  
Hailey had baby blue eyes, blonde hair down to her shoulders, and was the daughter of the tavern owner.  
  
But she had a great love for animals, and that was one of the reasons they got along so well.  
  
She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Because you're too much of a free spirit, Jack. You said it yourself," she replied.  
  
Jack knew that even though she was acting strong she was taking this as hard as he was  
  
He embraced her and she began to cry in his arms.  
  
The next day Jack was running to the ferry, carrying one suitcase, and having Hailey rushing behind him with a few smaller bags.  
  
They finally stopped when they got to the beach.  
  
Jack bent over panting,  
  
"We made it. just. in time."  
  
She nodded, looking just as worn out.  
  
They took his bags over to the baggage compartment on the ship and threw them in.  
  
Jack looked over and saw that Hailey had started crying again.  
  
He hugged her while whispering in her ear,  
  
"It's not the end of the world.I may come back someday, you never know,"  
  
She nodded as they pulled apart.  
  
Jack gave her one last kiss good-bye before boarding the ship.  
  
Chapter 1  
The New Guy  
  
It was the next morning and Jack was awakened by a loud knocking on his cabin door.  
  
He hadn't slept well at all, he had kept thinking of Hailey.  
  
He got up stretched and finally went over and opened his door.  
  
"Morning there, err um. sorry. I've forgotten your name. Well anyway, we've arrived at Flower Bud Village. I believe that is your destination," Said the man at the door when Jack answered it.  
  
He was the captain.  
  
Jack looked at his watch and quickly nodded to him,  
  
"Thanks sir!" He then slammed the door in the captain's face and gathered up his small possessions that he had with him.  
  
He came to a gold framed picture of himself and Hailey, picked it up, then, set it down again, deciding to leave it behind.  
  
He jumped off the ferry with his last bags just as it was about to shove off again.  
  
When he landed, he fell over and his bags went flying, his suitcase opening up and leaving him covered in sand.  
  
He heard some laughing and looked over to see two of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen standing on the dock.  
  
His face was flushed.  
  
Both of the girls walked over after the finished laughing and offered him a hand.  
  
He took both of their outstretched arms and stood up, brushing the sand off of his clothes.  
  
One of the girls had red-orange hair, and the other had brown hair with blonde bangs.  
  
The orange haired girl spoke first,  
  
"Sorry for laughing but I just.couldn't resist. My name is Ann,"  
  
She then gave him a friendly smile.  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
He then looked at the other girl.  
  
"Uh.my name's Karen,"  
  
She said bluntly then gave a little snicker at his still sand-covered clothes.  
  
Jack gave her a skeptical look but then looked back to Ann.  
  
"My name's Jack. Nice to meet you Ann,"  
  
Then he looked to Karen,  
  
"And.uh.you too Karen,"  
  
Even though Karen was rude, she was still beautiful.  
  
Jack looked to Karen and Ann.  
  
"Um, do either of you know where the Hafley farm is? I'm supposed to be taking over it now."  
  
Karen just grunted and walked away.  
  
Ann gave Karen a mean look as she walked away and the turned back to Jack.  
  
"You really shouldn't judge Karen so fast. She doesn't take well to strangers."  
  
He nodded.  
  
It was late that night when Ann finally showed Jack to the farm.  
  
She had taken him on a whole tour of the village, and Jack had met everyone.  
  
Jack looked around amazed that all of this land was his . He then turned to say thanks to Ann but she was already gone.  
  
"Oh well." He thought out loud.  
  
Jack walked into his house and heard a barking sound coming from the TV.  
  
He walked over to it and realized it wasn't the TV that was barking, but a small dog trapped behind it.  
  
Jack pulled him out and the dog tackled him licking him all over the face.  
  
He was very strong for being that small.  
  
"Well, well, I see you're happy from getting out from behind there!"  
  
"Bark!"  
  
Jack laughed as he set the dog outside.  
  
"See ya in the morning little guy!"  
  
The dog had already raced off to another part of the farm.  
  
Jack went over to his bed and saw a few books stacked on a table next to it.  
  
An album, boring.  
  
A tool note, as if he was that stupid.  
  
An estimate, he decided to keep it just in case.  
  
And then he saw a diary.  
  
He opened it up and flipped through all of the pages.  
  
They were all blank.  
  
"Well, I guess I should use it." He thought out loud.  
  
He had a habit of thinking out loud.  
  
He found a pen in his pocket and started writing his first entry.  
  
Summer 5th  
Today was my first day here. I had a very surprising entrance when I flipped off the ship. It was then followed by what was probably the most EMBARRASSING moment of my life. I met Ann and Karen on the beach. Karen is very sharp-tongued but she's even more beautiful then Hailey! (I hope Hailey never reads this.) Ann isn't as pretty but she's definitely a lot nicer. Ann showed me around town and I met some of the other villagers. Including three other girls, Maria, Elli, and Popuri. Man, this village has the best girls! When I got home I found a dog behind my TV.will miracles ever cease? I guess I'll have more to write tomorrow.  
  
Jack 


	2. Chapter 2, New Love?

Chapter 2  
New Love?  
  
The next day Jack stepped outside and looked at his field . It was 6 AM, and it looked like it would take him all day to get rid of everything.  
  
He decided to just do the stumps.  
  
He got finished around noon.  
  
As soon as he was done he looked over and saw Ann standing at his farm entrance.  
  
He quickly ran over.  
  
When he got over to Ann she smiled and looked at his field.  
  
"I see you've already begun to work, huh?"  
  
Jack nodded, out of breath.  
  
"You don't have to work all day. You should take the rest of the day off to explore on your own."  
  
Jack nodded, thinking to himself.  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
Ann smiled and called to him as she walked off  
  
"Stop by the ranch later for a surprise!"  
  
"Will do!" Jack called back in response.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere the little dog from yesterday sprung up on Jack again.  
  
"Hey there little fella!"  
  
"Bark!"  
  
Jack stood up and put the dog by his dog house.  
  
"I guess I should name you shouldn't I?"  
  
"Woof!"  
  
Jack thought to himself for a few minutes before finally coming up with a name.  
  
"How about Kevin? Kevin was the name of my best friend in the city!"  
  
The dog nodded his head as if agreeing.  
  
"Ok then, Kevin it is!"  
  
It was about 2:00 when Jack finally left the farm.  
  
He first went into town to visit a few people.  
  
Jack was walking towards the flower shop when he saw the girl he had met yesterday with pink hair.  
  
He walked over to her.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
She looked up surprised, and dropped her watering can which she had been using to water the.sidewalk?  
  
"Oh, sorry you scared me! So you're Jack right?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I remember meeting you yesterday but I forgot your name already."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I'm Popuri, don't sweat it!"  
  
He nodded, smiling.  
  
"Ok, well see you later Popuri!"  
  
He waved to her as he walked off.  
  
"Man she's pretty." He thought  
  
(A/N: Yes, this time not out loud .).  
  
He had been so focused on Popuri that he hadn't looked where he was going, and he crashed right into the bakery.  
  
The worst thing was that his face wasn't red from being hurt, but from embarrassment as the bakery girl, Elli, ran over.  
  
"Are you Ok?"  
  
She asked helping him up.  
  
Jack rubbed his cheek where he had a throbbing pain.  
  
"Yup, I've never been better!" He lied.  
  
Elli gave him a concerned face but then gave in.  
  
"Ok, if you insist."  
  
"Well see ya Elli." He said as he stood up.  
  
He walked away, this time his eyes focused on the road.  
  
He finally came to the library where he walked in and saw the mailman, Harris talking with Maria the librarian.  
  
He pretended to be reading a book as he caught snatches of their conversation.  
  
Harris:.Then tonight.see you.oh yeah and.  
  
Maria: .forget.7:00.Ok.  
  
He watched Harris walk out, and Maria start giggling and looking all happy.  
  
"Well I guess that rules her out." He thought to himself.  
  
He then just exited the library without even talking to Maria.  
  
Jack was about to go home for the day (it was already 5:30) but then he remembered his promise to Ann.  
  
He stepped into the ranch and looked around finally spotting Ann in the field.  
  
He ran over to her.  
  
"Hey Ann, you told me to stop by."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to show up!"  
  
"I almost forgot."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"You said you had a surprise for me?"  
  
Ann nodded.  
  
"Do you like horses at all?"  
  
Jack nodded remembering the horse he and Hailey had helped save once.  
  
He shook Hailey out of his mind.  
  
"Yeah, I love horses!"  
  
"Good, then would you want our new colt? We're running out of room for all of our animals and we want him to go to a good home"  
  
She led over a small colt.  
  
Jack stared at it in awe, it looked magnificent, unlike the abused one he had helped Hailey set free.  
  
"Wow, he looks great!"  
  
He ran his hand over its shoulder blade and it snorted.  
  
"I'll take him!"  
  
"Good, what are you gonna name him?"  
  
Jack thought for a second.  
  
"I'll name 'em Dustin."  
  
Ann smiled as she handed him the lead.  
  
"Well take good care of Dustin then!"  
  
It was 6:30 when Jack finally got back and let Dustin off of his lead.  
  
He went over to his door and whistled for Kevin.  
  
Surprisingly he came.  
  
Jack brought him inside and went to write his diary entry for the day.  
  
Summer 6th  
Today I had some embarrassing moments with Popuri and Elli and realized that Maria is NOT single. Oh well, I've still got the other four to consider. I didn't get to see Karen today. But I did see Ann! She gave me a new colt to raise. His name is Dustin. Anyway, I named my dog Kevin, after Kev from the city. I think I might ask Popuri out tomorrow. I'm not sure. I still think Karen is prettier but she'd never go out with me. And she's mean to me anyway. More tomorrow!  
  
Jack 


	3. Chapter 3, The Evilness of Alcohol

A/N: Oh, just so you know, I do like Cliff but Jack and Cliff will have big rivalries in this chapter and then on through the rest of the story. It's Jack that's the stubborn, rude one. Not me. ENJOY!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
The Evilness of Alcohol  
  
After getting a good night's sleep, Jack awoke to a noise outside his house.  
  
He yawned, stretched, and stuffed a rice ball in his mouth before opening the door.  
  
"Helllllooo?" He called to whoever was outside.  
  
He stepped out to see that it was just Kevin. no wait; he had something in his mouth.  
  
Jack ran over to him.  
  
"Drop it boy! NOW!"  
  
Kevin dropped what he was holding and wagged his tail innocently.  
  
Jack looked at it closely.  
  
"Oh God.." He muttered.  
  
Somebody had come on to the farm and Kevin had attacked them.  
  
The thing in his mouth was a piece of cloth, it looked like it was from a pant leg, and it was stained with blood.  
  
Suddenly a thought hit Jack.  
  
He had brought Kevin inside last night.  
  
How had he gotten out?  
  
Suddenly Dustin ran over, obviously scared by something, and knocked right into Jack.  
  
He fell over, KO-ed.  
  
Jack awoke to find himself in his bed, a bandage on his shoulder and arm.  
  
"What the." he thought out loud.  
  
Suddenly, a boy about his age with brownish-blondish hair walked over to his bed.  
  
"You're awake I see."  
  
Jack looked at the guy, shocked and angry.  
  
"What the heck are you doing on my farm?!" Jack blurted out suddenly.  
  
The boy just sighed.  
  
"Well you see, I came to meet you, but you weren't outside so I knocked on your door and it flew open. Your dog came out and attacked me, so I ran, trying to get away from him. In the process I think I spooked your horse, which was when you came out and got trampled. by the way, my name's Cliff."  
  
"Not the best way to introduce yourself." thought Jack as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"Well, isn't that great. Now my whole next week or so is ruined until I can get my arm out of this stupid thing! And I wanted to ask Popuri out tonight. Man, can my day get any worse! And now this Cliff guy comes.ergh!" He though out loud.  
  
Cliff gave him a hurt look.  
  
"I know when I'm not wanted..." He mumbled as he stormed out the door, slamming it and breaking one of the hinges.  
  
Later that day, Jack was in bed, leafing through the old album he had found, when Ann walked in.  
  
She looked at him, and he put the album down.  
  
"Hi Ann." he mumbled.  
  
"Not having the best day huh?"  
  
"Tell me about it.ergh! Do you know that Cliff guy at all?"  
  
Ann looked shocked.  
  
"Know him? Didn't he tell you?! I'm dating him! I was the one who suggested he come visit you."  
  
Jack turned bright red.  
  
"Oops.I guessed I shooed him out before he told me."  
  
"Oh goddess Jack!"  
  
"Well, it was his fault I got hurt!"  
  
"Well, he was also the one that bandaged you!"  
  
"Well, you were the one who told him to come!"  
  
"OH, SO NOW YOU BLAME ME?!!"  
  
"JUST GET OUT!" Jack screamed pointing at the door.  
  
Ann ran over to the door and as she was walking out, called back to him.  
  
"YOU JACKA-"  
  
But the rest of it was cut off by the slamming of the door.  
  
Once she was gone, Jack finally broke down in tears.  
  
"My day just can't get any worse can it?"  
  
He decided to just sleep off the rest of the day.  
  
"Might as well write my journal entry now."  
  
Summer.something. I lost track.  
Today was the pits. First I got run over by Dustin because Cliff (more on him later) spooked him when he came for an early morning visit. Then, after he had bandaged me and tried to be nice I screamed at him. Then Ann came by later and I found out that she's dating him. I screamed my head off at her too. She got mad, and I told her to get out. She did and she gave me a new nickname on the way...hehe, not the best day... Whatever.  
  
Jack  
  
Jack was having a fitful sleep, and he finally awoke when he heard a loud pounding noise.  
  
He realized it was someone banging on his door.  
  
He looked at the clock, it was 6 PM, who would visit him at that hour?  
  
Not that it was late or anything, but it was night.  
  
"COME IN!" he yelled.  
  
The person who let herself in was Karen.  
  
Jack's face suddenly brightened.  
  
"Hey Karen!"  
  
She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Sorry about the other day, I kind of umm.got carried away. I heard you got hurt, so I came to ask you if you wanted to come down to the bar and have a drink or something?"  
  
By this time Jack was beaming.  
  
Karen, asking him to go somewhere!  
  
Were pigs flying outside?  
  
"Sure, I mean it only takes one arm to drink right?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I thought you'd say something like that, now come on!"  
  
When they finally got to the bar, they both ordered a drink.  
  
Karen looked at Jack carefully, as if examining him.  
  
Then when the drinks finally came she challenged him.  
  
"I bet you 500 G that for every drink that you down, I can down two more."  
  
Jack laughed.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
They were soon well into the contest with Jack at 10 and Karen at 20.  
  
But by then they were both drunk as heck, and the bartender refused to sell them any more drinks.  
  
After Karen screamed at him in a drunken rage for awhile, she and Jack finally went outside.  
  
She pushed him up against the wall, and he felt her lips pressed against his, the scent of alcohol strong on both of their breaths.  
  
At first Jack resisted but then he finally gave in to her.  
  
"I*hic* love you Jack.*hic*" mumbled Karen somewhere in the process.  
  
"Mmm, hmmm..*hic*," Jack responded as he was running his good arm through her long brown hair.  
  
When Karen finally pulled away, they both passed out, Jack first, and then Karen on top of him.  
  
When Jack finally awoke, he had a throbbing pain in his arm and head, and a weird taste in his mouth.  
  
He was lying in front of the bar, on the ground.  
  
He was alone too.  
  
He tried to recall the past night and just remembered Karen taking him to the bar and then.oh no, during the drinking contest..the must have both gotten drunk and gotten kicked out.  
  
But then what happened?  
  
Jack had gone back to his farm, and was sitting in his bed, trying to recall the past night's events when he heard a soft knocking on the door.  
  
He got up and answered it.  
  
It was Karen, looking down at her feet, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"Hey Karen."  
  
"Uh.hey Jack. Well um.I just wanted to say sorry for last night. I shouldn't have challenged you to that contest. And God knows what happened after that!"  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have tried to beat you."  
  
Karen smiled a little; glad her apology had been accepted.  
  
"Well uh. see you around Jack."  
  
Not much else happened that day, so Jack decided not to write a Journal entry. 


	4. Chapter 4, Falling?

Chapter 4  
Falling?  
  
After a few weeks had passed, Jack's arm felt a lot better and he decided that today would be the day he finally asked Popuri out.  
  
He was walking up to the flower shop when he saw Popuri out at her usual spot.  
  
Watering the.sidewalk again.  
  
He went over to her.  
  
"Uh, hey Popuri!"  
  
She looked up quickly.  
  
"Jack, you have to stop scaring me like that!"  
  
Jack put his hand on the back of his head  
  
(A/N: like in anime and then they get that big sweat drop, 'cause they're embarrassed)  
  
"he he.uh sorry Popuri. But hey, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"  
  
She thought carefully before responding.  
  
"Tonight? Umm, well no, actually I'm not!"  
  
Jack smiled, laughing nervously.  
  
"Great! So would you want to come up on the mountain with me tonight to watch the stars, or uh, something?"  
  
Popuri beamed.  
  
"Sure!" She gushed out.  
  
"Ok, meet me at my place at 6:00!" Jack shouted as he walked off.  
  
His first official date in this village.  
  
Well, you could say that the bar with Karen was but that doesn't actually count.  
  
Jack decided to stop by the ranch to tell to Ann about his plans for the night.  
  
After they had made up from their little feud, they had become very close, and Jack could say that Ann was his best friend in the village.  
  
Even though he knew she was off-limits, it didn't mean they couldn't be friends right?  
  
And besides he was more interested in Popuri and Karen anyway.  
  
He walked into the ranch, looking through the window to Ann's room.  
  
Sure enough she was there, reading something.  
  
No doubt about animals.  
  
Ann didn't read much, but whenever the ranch was going to get a new type of animal, Ann would learn as much about it as she could.  
  
This time it was pigs.  
  
He tapped on the window and Ann looked up.  
  
He waved to her and she waved back, and in a few minutes, she was outside next to him.  
  
Ann and Jack were sitting on the fencepost, eating some corn which Ann had brought out.  
  
"So let me get this straight," she said  
  
"You're taking Popuri up on the mountain.JUST to watch the stars?"  
  
"That's what I told her."  
  
"BULL! You're gonna make a move on her!"  
  
Jack looked at Ann.  
  
She had figured him out waaaay too fast.  
  
"Well, I'll see how it's going, and then if everything seems fine, maybe a kiss."  
  
"Yeah, and if she wants more?"  
  
"Then.well I haven't thought that far yet Ok, give me some time."  
  
"Well you don't have much; it's already 5:30!"  
  
"Oh sh- I mean.drat! I'm meeting her at 6:00! See you tomorrow Ann!"  
  
Jack got to his farm and was ready for Popuri right at 6:00.  
  
Sure enough, she was on time.  
  
"Hey Popuri!"  
  
He shouted as he came out the door and saw her standing there.  
  
"Hey Jack!"  
  
She responded.  
  
Jack came up to her, and they started walking side-by-side to the mountain summit. By the time they got up there, Jack hadn't even roused the courage to grab her hand, and as they sat down she sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Well, I dunno, I guess I'm just not used to this. I've never been on an actual date before."  
  
"."  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, I know I'm making you feel bad by saying this but, I don't think I really want to go through with this."  
  
"But we were just going to watch the stars!"  
  
"Well, I like flowers better than stars anyway!"  
  
Jack picked a nearby flower and gave it to her.  
  
"Then take this. Come on Popuri, you're not even giving me a chance!"  
  
"Wellll.I guess you're right."  
  
She sat down next to him, and they stared out into the stars.  
  
He reached over to where she had her hand on the ground and put his on top of it.  
  
She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Popuri."  
  
"Duh! Why else why you have asked me to come up here?"  
  
"Um.good point."  
  
"Popuri, I have a question."  
  
"What?"  
  
She looks excitedly at Jack.  
  
"Why do you always water the sidewalk?"  
  
She gets all stiff and falls backwards.  
  
(A/N: Anime again)  
  
After they got tired of looking at the stars Jack was walking Popuri home, hand-in-hand.  
  
When they got to the door he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Popuri looked mad, and Jack got scared thinking, "Uh-oh, that was bad right?"  
  
"God, Jack can you do anything right?!?!"  
  
Suddenly, her lips are upon his, and Jack is having the best moment of his life.  
  
(A/N: Unless he had known about that night with Karen.hehe)  
  
After about 5 minutes, Popuri finally pulls away as her dad opens the door.  
  
"Uh.hi Dad! I'm uh, home!"  
  
She gives a big grin.  
  
"Um, ok, well come in Popuri."  
  
He gives Jack a weird look.  
  
Jack waved and dashed off to his farm.  
  
Jack sat on his bed writing his Journal entry for the day.  
  
When it was done he looked it over.  
  
It said this:  
  
Summer 29  
I had my first official date in the village tonight. It was with Popuri. At first I took her up on the mountain. Things weren't going too well at first. But then by the time we got back to the flower shop, I gave her one kiss, and she was ready to make out. So of course we did. But her Dad ruined it by opening the door in the middle of it. Well, Kevin is growling at me now so I guess I should see what he wants. More later.  
  
Jack  
  
The next morning Jack was awoken by another visitor.  
  
It was Ann.  
  
"Hey Ann!" he said, yawning as she walked in.  
  
"Hey Jack." she responded, now sitting on the end of the bed.  
  
Jack suddenly started looking at Ann more carefully.  
  
He had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were, and how cute her hair looked when-wait a second.  
  
What was he saying?  
  
"I must still be really tired." he thought to himself.  
  
I mean, he was dating Popuri now, and Ann was taken.  
  
He couldn't be falling for her could he?  
  
"blah blah blah blah blah blah..?"  
  
That was all Jack heard from her.  
  
She was looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Oops, should have listened to the question."  
  
"Um.yeah."  
  
"Oh that's great! So now you two are going out right?"  
  
Jack nodded, glad he had answered correctly.  
  
"Well, I gotta go Jack, se ya later!"  
  
"Bye Ann!"  
  
Jack shook his head vigorously.  
  
No, he couldn't be falling for Ann.  
  
They were just friends.  
  
That was all.  
  
And besides, she was going out with Cliff!  
  
He finally just grabbed the nearest item, and whacked himself in the head with it, passing out in his bed. 


	5. Chapter 5, Rage or Lust?

Chapter 5  
Rage or Lust?  
  
The next day as Jack finally got out of bed he looked around, glass was shattered everywhere.  
  
What had he smashed?  
  
He looked on his dresser to see the picture of Hailey that he had kept, missing.  
  
He found the frame on the floor.  
  
The front of it was missing.  
  
That was what the glass was from.  
  
He finally found the picture and looked at Hailey's smiling face.  
  
He was so confused.  
  
But he knew he couldn't go back.  
  
He tore up his last remembrance of her, and dropped it on the ground.  
  
He didn't know why but he was in a state of rage.  
  
He needed to cool down, but the only thing that would comfort him now was.  
  
No, he couldn't.  
  
Then again, maybe he could.  
  
He picked up Kevin and set him down hard as he stepped outside, on the way to the ranch.  
  
When he finally got to the ranch he saw just who he didn't want to see.  
  
Cliff.  
  
He had wanted to talk to Ann alone about what he was going to attempt but that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon.  
  
He turned on his heel and headed towards the village.  
  
When he got there he thought of going to the bakery.  
  
Maybe eating something first would calm him a little.  
  
He hadn't eaten anything in the past two days.  
  
He decided against it and went to where he had come into town to go.  
  
As he stepped in the Flower Shop, he looked around.  
  
Popuri wasn't there.  
  
He went up to Lillia.  
  
"Hey uh. is Popuri around?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"She's in her room. She'll be glad to know you're here, you're all she's talked about since last night."  
  
Jack gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He went over to Popuri's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Came a call from the inside.  
  
"It's Jack!"  
  
Suddenly, Popuri rushed up and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Popuri!"  
  
He handed her a flower that he had with him for some reason.  
  
"Hey Jack! Oh, thanks for the flower! Come in, come in!"  
  
He stepped into Popuri's room.  
  
It was mostly pink and it had flowers painted all over the walls.  
  
Not what he would have chosen, but it was good for her personality.  
  
"So um, what did you think of last night?"  
  
He asked conversationally before her asked her what he really wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, the mountain part was crap, but once we got back here it was great!"  
  
He laughed a little, closing the door behind him.  
  
Popuri looked up at him, searching his eyes, trying to read his expression before she said,  
  
"You should lock it too. I know what you want ya big goof."  
  
"Oh great, am I really that predictable? Two girls can figure me out from my expressions!" he thought to himself.  
  
Then he just stood there, not sure what to say next.  
  
Luckily she said something.  
  
"Come on!" She beckoned to him, as she slipped under the covers of her bed.  
  
Jack threw his shoes off, and jumped in after her.  
  
About an hour later Popuri and Jack were walking out of the shop together.  
  
"So, I'll see you at my house at 7:00 then, Ok?"  
  
She nodded vigorously.  
  
"Definitely!" She responded.  
  
Jack ran his hands through his hair one last time before replacing his hat.  
  
He was glad Popuri had the same take on relationships as him.  
  
She reminded him of Hailey though.  
  
Jack sighed in frustration.  
  
No matter what he did to try and forget about her, he couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
Maybe things would be different after tonight.  
  
Maybe being with Popuri would make him forget about Hailey.or maybe it would make him remember her even more.  
  
He decided to stop living in the past though, and quickly ran home to start making preparations for that night.  
  
As Jack sat at his small table, now having a few candles on it, he was reminded of his second day with Hailey.  
  
It was exactly like this one was.  
  
He sighed remembering it fondly.  
  
"I wonder how Hailey is doing?" he thought to himself.  
  
He had told her that he might come back someday but now he knew, that just wouldn't be true.  
  
He already had a life here.  
  
Then he was reminded of one time with Hailey, not long before he had left that they were talking about plans of marriage.  
  
The main reason was that Hailey was pregnant with a child.  
  
Jack was to be the father.  
  
But they were so young, him being only just 21, and her being 19 that they knew it just wouldn't be good for either of them.  
  
Even though it pained them both to do so, Hailey had to have abortion of the baby.  
  
He was still upset over it now.  
  
It had been his fault anyway.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Jack had just walked out of the door to go find Hailey.  
  
She was late.  
  
They had promised to meet at his house at 8:30 to go into the forest, their favorite place to have time to themselves.  
  
There was a small clearing there that they had found a few months ago and said they would meet there every Thursday night.  
  
Then as he was going to her block, he saw her rounding the corner.  
  
She was biting her lower lip, a sign that she was upset.  
  
Jack ran up and embraced her.  
  
"What's wrong Hailey?"  
  
"I went to the doctor's earlier, because I didn't feel well at all, my stomach hurt so badly that I thought that there must have been something wrong."  
  
"Well, what was it?"  
  
At that point she basically collapsed in Jack's arms.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Jack! That's what they told me! I'm only 19; I'm too young to have a baby!"  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Jack was jarred out of his memories as he heard Popuri knocking on the door.  
  
"Come innnn!" he said.  
  
She stepped in, giggling.  
  
She had changed out of her regular frilly outfit and into a light blue dress that came down only to right below her knee.  
  
It was dazzling in the candlelight and her pink hair stood out a lot more on the blue surface.  
  
"Wow, you look great Popuri" Said Jack.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Thanks Jack."  
  
Jack had turned all of the lights out so that it was only the candles illuminating the room.  
  
They sat and talked for awhile before Jack got up to get something.  
  
It may have seemed that Jack had spent all day socializing, but he had done some work and saved up enough money and lumber to buy a kitchen.  
  
He walked out and set down a platter that held the most delicious looking meal he had ever seen.  
  
Of course he hadn't made it on his own.  
  
He had some help from Elli and Ann.  
  
But mostly Elli, since Ann didn't know a thing about cooking.  
  
After dinner, Popuri went into the other room to change, Jack stayed in the main room.  
  
Popuri stepped out, giggling.  
  
She had on a pink satin nightgown, and was wearing bunny slippers.  
  
Jack was in a plain white pair of pajamas.  
  
His hat was still on though.  
  
He loved the way Popuri made it so dramatic when she took it off.  
  
This time he got in bed first, and Popuri jumped in, a giggling fit on top of him.  
  
The next morning, Jack awoke before Popuri.  
  
She looked so innocent, sleeping soundly and snuggled up against him.  
  
He felt comforted, somehow.  
  
Maybe his rage wasn't true rage, but lust for what he missed most.  
  
He got out of bed without waking her up, retrieved his hat and his regular clothes and proceeded to change and eat breakfast before Popuri finally began to wake up.  
  
"Hey Popuri."  
  
She stretched and yawned.  
  
"Hey Jack." She was still mostly asleep.  
  
A half hour later after getting changed and eating Jack was finally walking Popuri home. "Well I hope you had fun last night." said Jack as they approached the door to the flower shop.  
  
She beamed at him.  
  
"That was the most fun I've had all of my life!"  
  
(A/N: Must have a boring life 0_o)  
  
She gave him one last kiss good-bye and walked into the shop. 


	6. Chapter 6, The Wedding

Chapter 6  
The Wedding  
  
Jack decided to go visit Ann.  
  
He still couldn't stop thinking of her, even after last night with Popuri.  
  
He had thought that would have taken her off his mind but it hadn't.  
  
"Ann? You here?" called Jack walking into the ranch.  
  
Ann's brother, Gray came out instead.  
  
"If you're looking for Ann, check the mountain, she went on some wild camping trip last night with Cliff and hasn't come back yet."  
  
(A/N: Lucky her.*sigh* I LOVE YOU CLIFF!)  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Ok, uh.thanks I guess."  
  
He trudged off too the mountain.  
  
When he got there, sure enough he saw Ann walking with Cliff.  
  
Didn't she ever leave his side anymore?  
  
He walked up to the two of them bravely.  
  
He still hadn't talked to Cliff since the first day he'd met him.  
  
"Uh, hi guys." he said as cheerfully as possible.  
  
"Hey Jack! I've been looking for you!" said Ann excitedly.  
  
"Uh.hey..." said Cliff, walking off to the side, leaving Ann to talk to Jack.  
  
Ann was really excited over something.  
  
"Jack, you'll never guess what happened last night!" she gushed  
  
He looked puzzled.  
  
"Nope, I don't think I will."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"CLIFF PROPOSED TO ME!" she screamed out, scaring a nearby monkey  
  
(A/N: Poor monkey.)  
  
Jack's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Wow, that's., great Ann! When's the wedding?"  
  
"This Sunday! You'll be there right?"  
  
Jack plastered a smile on his face.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
"Great! You're the best friend ever Jack!"  
  
She embraced him in a friendly hug.  
  
Jack couldn't help but blush a little.  
  
That Sunday, as Jack was walking into town to go to the wedding he ran into Popuri.  
  
"Oh, Jack! I came to find you! They were about to start without you, but Ann wouldn't let them! Come on!"  
  
She grabbed him by the arm and they ran into town, making it just in time.  
  
The watched the whole thing in silence, and when Cliff and Ann kissed, so did Jack and Popuri.  
  
That night Popuri stayed at Jack's house again.  
  
It had been two months since the day Jack moved into Flower Bud village.  
  
He sat reading his diary entries since that day and was amazed at how much he had changed since he'd gotten here.  
  
He then heard the door open and shut and closed his diary.  
  
The last thing he wanted was for Popuri to read it.  
  
"Hey Jack" Said Popuri as she walked in.  
  
"Hey." he said softly, placing the diary back on his bedside table.  
  
He looked at her fondly, loving how funny she looked with snow in her hair, and all bundled up for the cold.  
  
It just wasn't like her.  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
She sat down on the end of his bed, smiling at him sweetly.  
  
"Oh, nothing.." she said her smile turning into a mischievous grin.  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"Look Popuri, I told you already. You can't stay here anymore. I mean what would happen if somebody found out! I think Ann already knows for crying out loud!"  
  
She gave him a nasty look.  
  
"Well, SORRRRRY!" she said as she stormed out the door, slamming it.  
  
One thing Jack hadn't outgrown-his temper.  
  
(A/N: hehe lol)  
  
A/N: Not my best chapter but... ya know, I have some good ones and some bad ones. Oh, and just for a little heads up, I only have one more already written chapter so after it's up you might need to wait a little longer for the next chap. 


	7. Chapter 7, Heartbreak and Betrayal

Chapter 7  
Heartbreak and Betrayal  
  
It was the next morning and after Jack finished breakfast he stepped outside.  
  
Immediately he threw his hands around himself, trying to keep warm.  
  
It was freezing out here!  
  
He looked up and saw a few flakes of snow falling.  
  
"Aww great, so now it's gonna snow too!" he thought to himself.  
  
He sighed and started making his way over to the ranch.  
  
As he stepped into the main shop he breathed in the warm air.  
  
"Wow, it's freezing out there!" he said to Doug.  
  
He gave a slight chuckle.  
  
"If you want to see her, Ann's in her room. Cliff and Gray left a few minutes ago though so they're not around."  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He stepped into Ann's room, quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Hi Jack!" said Ann cheerfully.  
  
She was sitting on her bed and was still in her pajamas.  
  
"Hey Ann." he replied.  
  
"So uh.what's up?" she asked, still cheerful.  
  
"Oh, I just thought I'd come over for a visit.why are you so happy anyway?"  
  
She thought for a second before answering.  
  
"Actually, I have no idea. I mean, I hate winter and it's not like anything special happened..I guess I'm just happy!"  
  
Jack looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Um.Ok..if you say so. Well I better go now." he said, pointing to the door.  
  
Ann was acting really weird.little did Jack know though, that Ann was hiding something from him.  
  
Jack walked out of the room closing the door behind him again.  
  
A few mornings later, Jack paid another visit to the ranch.  
  
When he stepped in, he looked around.  
  
Empty again, except for Doug.  
  
"Hey Jack! Cliff and Gray are out at the barn, and Ann and Popuri are in Ann's room."  
  
"Oh, wow, how'd Popuri get here before me??"  
  
Ann quietly opened her door and peeked around.  
  
She saw Jack and her father talking.  
  
"Oh she slept here." replied Doug  
  
"I didn't know married women had sleepovers."  
  
By this time Ann was waving her arms back and forth, trying to signal to her dad to stop.  
  
"Oh no, it wasn't for Ann it was." then he saw Ann's signal, and knew he had messed up.  
  
"Wow, would you look at the time! I have to close up shop already! Now come on, time to scoot Jack!"  
  
He then took Jack and pushed him out the door, locking up tight to keep him out.  
  
Jack was fuming.  
  
He thought Popuri might have ended up doing something now that he didn't want her staying with him!  
  
But staying with another guy?  
  
That wasn't what he'd expected at all.  
  
He walked back to his farm and even though it was freezing outside he sat on the ground in front of his house and began to cry.  
  
Now life was getting even more confusing.  
  
Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Jack, what's wrong?"  
  
He looked up to see Elli.  
  
He wiped his eyes.  
  
"Nothing.nothing's wrong..I just have something in my eye."  
  
"Come on, it's too cold to stay out here, let's go inside and I can make you some hot chocolate or something, and you can tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Ok." he sniffled, feeling like a child.  
  
Elli would make a great mother someday.  
  
The next morning was the 10th, Thanksgiving, and Jack awoke, feeling sick, but seeing all of the girls standing around his bed.  
  
"What the." he said, looking around.  
  
Elli giggled, I told the girls you weren't feeling well and invited them all here, since you wouldn't be able to go to them for gifts and things.  
  
Jack beamed.  
  
"Thanks you guys!"  
  
The girls all got in a line with Elli in front.  
  
"Here you go Jack. I hope you don't mind that I used your kitchen." She said as she handed him a cake.  
  
"Nope, that's Ok, thanks!"  
  
Next was Karen.  
  
She handed him a bottle of wine.  
  
"I can't cook, so I figured it was the next best thing."  
  
"Thanks Karen."  
  
After Karen was Maria.  
  
She handed him a book.  
  
"I-I c-can't cook e-either, s-so I g-got you th-this c-cook b-book."  
  
"Thanks Maria, I'll use it well."  
  
After Maria was Ann.  
  
She looked guilty, as she handed him her present.  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you about Popuri staying with Gray..Still friends?"  
  
She looked at him hopefully.  
  
"It's not your fault Ann." he gave her a smile  
  
"So we're still friends?"  
  
"You betcha!"  
  
They both smiled.  
  
Then it was Popuri.  
  
"Uh sorry." she said as she handed him her present.  
  
Then she quickly ran out the door.  
  
That night Jack decided to write another journal entry.  
  
He picked up his pen, twirled it around a few times, thinking.  
  
And then he finally put the pen to paper and started writing.  
  
Winter 10th  
Today was Thanksgiving. I got presents from all of the girls and everyone was nice to me.except Popuri. She wasn't mean, but she ran off before we had a chance to talk. I was sick in bed all day though. I guess I should be thankful for Elli having come yesterday. I really haven't ever paid the much attention to her before, but she's really nice. Now that me an Popuri are broken up, maybe I should consider her???  
Jack 


	8. Chapter 8, The Miracle

Chapter 8  
The Miracle  
  
The next night Jack went to the Goddess pond.  
  
He had heard a rumor that if you threw a crop into the goddess pond, she would appear.  
  
He threw in an eggplant that he had saved from fall's harvest.  
  
Suddenly, a beautiful woman emerged from the pond and looked down on him.  
  
"Hello my child. I have been watching you since the first day you set foot into this village. You have been troubled with thoughts of your once precious Hailey"  
  
He nodded, looking up at her.  
  
"Now look into my pond, and I will show you what she is doing now as we speak."  
  
He looked into the pond and saw Hailey sitting on her bed.  
  
She was holding a gold-framed picture, and seemed to be sobbing, and as he peered closer to see it better, he fell in.  
  
He was falling, falling, falling, and then he landed in Hailey's room.  
  
"Hailey!" he screamed in joy.  
  
She didn't move at all.  
  
He walked in front of her.  
  
"Hailey! It's me! Jack!" she didn't respond.  
  
"Hailey?" he said one more time.  
  
Suddenly he heard the goddess's voice.  
  
"Do not waste your efforts; you are but a mere spirit. She cannot see nor hear you. I only transported you here so you could get a better look."  
  
He walked over and saw that the picture Hailey was holding was just like the one he had left behind on the ship.  
  
She still missed him that much.  
  
He wanted to embrace her, and tell her everything would be Ok, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
Just as he was about to break down in tears from seeing her like this, everything went black.  
  
Jack awoke in his bed the next morning with a throbbing headache.  
  
Had it all been a dream?  
  
Then he looked down, and in his hand was a note.  
  
It said,  
  
Dear Child-  
Tell nobody about last night. It must be kept a complete secret. And remember, I am always watching over you.  
-The Spring Goddess  
  
So it hadn't been a dream.  
  
Now he knew what he needed to do.  
  
He sat down with a piece of paper and a pen, and a few minutes later, read over the letter he had written.  
  
Hailey-  
Hey, it's me, Jack! I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for not writing you a letter sooner, but I'm doing great in my new home. I miss you a lot. But Hailey, please try not to linger too long on the memory of me. You can't just cry for the rest of your life. I'm sorry, but I can't hold true on what I told you before I left. I have a new life here, and I wish it could include you but sadly-it doesn't. Please don't be mad at me, and make sure to write back! Maybe you could come visit soon? Well, I hope to see you!  
-Jack  
  
Jack ran outside, and he was just in time, to see Harris, walking in.  
  
He ran up to him and handed him the letter.  
  
"Can you deliver this?" asked Jack.  
  
"Well not directly, but I can get it there." he said, looking at the address.  
  
"Anyway, I'm glad you came out, I dropped you an invite in the mail but I wanted to invite you personally to Miss Maria and my wedding."  
  
"I'd love to come!"  
  
"Great! Like I said, invite's in the mail."  
  
After the wedding that Sunday, Elli and Jack were walking to Jack's house.  
  
They then came to his door and Elli turned to leave.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess, Jack" she said with a touch of disappointment.  
  
"Wait Elli."  
  
She turned to him.  
  
He then pulled her towards him, and their lips touched.  
  
It was brief, but it was their first kiss together, and he was happy.  
  
A few days later, Jack got a letter in the mail.  
  
It had no signature, and no return address, all it said was Summer 1.  
  
Jack was puzzled; he had no idea what it meant.  
  
He just discarded the note, and thought nothing of it.  
  
He started to the ranch, and saw Ann alone.  
  
"Hey Ann." he said as he approached her.  
  
"Hi Jack!" she said, beaming.  
  
"Why so happy?"  
  
"I found out this morning that I'm pregnant! I'm so happy Jack!"  
  
Jack smiled a genuine, true smile.  
  
He was happy for her.  
  
"That's great Ann!"  
  
"Yeah I know!"  
  
"Well, I have a few more things to do; I just wanted to swing by to say hi!"  
  
"Ok! Oh, and hopefully your relationship with Elli will turn out better than you one with Popuri!" she called as he walked out.  
  
Jack winced.  
  
Ann was a great friend, but sometimes her words were a little too direct.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ooooh, what's with the mysterious letter? Will Jack's relationship last? Will Ann's baby be a boy or a girl? Why was this chapter so short? Why do I have so many questions? Find out in the next chapter!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9, the Arrival

Chapter 9  
The Arrival  
  
It was Spring 8th, the planting festival.  
  
Jack had been chosen as this year's king.  
  
It was his job to 'sow the seeds', and he had to choose a partner.  
  
His relationship with Elli had stayed strong all this time, and so of course he picked her.  
  
They were floating high in the sky and watching everyone let go of their balloons, when he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you Elli."  
  
"I love you too Jack, more than you'd ever know." she replied.  
  
They then locked into a passionate kiss.  
  
It was Spring 22nd, the day before the goddess festival and Jack sat on his bed, thinking.  
  
He loved Elli with all of his heart, and it seemed like she might be the one.  
  
But how could you ever be sure?  
  
He had thought the same with Popuri, but look what she had done to him!  
  
"No, Elli isn't like that." he said out loud to reassure himself.  
  
But he still wasn't sure.  
  
He decided to go buy the blue feather now.just in case.  
  
It was the goddess festival.  
  
Elli had won.thank the goddess!  
  
Being the king, he got to dance with her.  
  
They had a great time at the festival, and that's when Jack made up his mind.  
  
The goddess festival had just ended, and Jack and Elli were walking towards his house and talking.  
  
"Elli, wait. Turn here, let's go to the beach." he said before they got to his farm.  
  
She gave him a questioning look, but then nodded.  
  
When they got down to the beach, they walked out on to the pier.  
  
"So Jack, what did you want to come here for?"  
  
"I have a question to ask you." Jack said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
Elli smiled; guessing at what would come next.  
  
"Elli," he started.  
  
"Would you be my wife?" he asked, sprinkling the blue feather of proposal over her.  
  
(A/N: Or.whatever the heck they do with it)  
  
Elli beamed and embraced him in a tight hug, tears of joy streaming down her face.  
  
"Yes, Jack, of course I will!"  
  
That Sunday, as Jack was walking out of the church, after putting on his tux, he saw Elli already waiting.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful." he whispered to her.  
  
"Thanks." She replied quietly.  
  
Then the pastor said,  
  
(A/N: blah blah blah blah blah)  
  
"I do." said Jack.  
  
The pastor then turned to Elli.  
  
"I do!" she replied enthusiastically  
  
"I now pronounce you, man and wife! You may kiss the bride."  
  
Jack and Elli embraced each other and kissed.  
  
The reception went till midnight.  
  
It was a few days after the wedding, Summer 1, and Jack was outside, watering crops.  
  
"Jack? Oh my gosh, Jack!" yelled a familiar voice.  
  
A sense of dread rushed through Jack.  
  
His letter, the note, the voice, it was all coming together now.  
  
HAILEY HAD COME TO SEE HIM!  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Ergh, I know my chapters are getting really short, but the next one will be extra long, and then I plan to wrap it up in the chapter after that. This is getting really long. Think 11 chaps. will be enough? Lol, hope you enjoyed so far!! 


	10. Chapter 10, The Visit

Chapter 10  
The Visit  
  
Hailey ran up and embraced Jack in a huge hug.  
  
"Jack, I'm so glad to finally see you again! You won't believe how much I've missed you!"  
  
When she finally let go, he saw that her eyes were filled with tears of joy.  
  
"Jack, I saved up enough money not only to visit you, but to move here so we can be closer together! And then we can get married and start a family like we always said that we would!"  
  
Jack suddenly felt really guilty.  
  
He had to tell her about Elli.  
  
"Hailey I have to tell you--"  
  
"That can wait Jack! Now come on, show me around the farm!"  
  
"Well Ok. . ."  
  
It was a half-hour later when Jack had finished showing Hailey the rest of the farm.  
  
He walked up to his house, and put his hand on the knob, hesitant to go in.  
  
"Come on Jack, I want to go in!"  
  
"Well . . . Ok, if you really want to."  
  
She gave him a puzzled look but then went in and looked around.  
  
"Wow, nice digs Jack!"  
  
"Uh, thanks Hailey."  
  
She then ran over to the door that led to the kitchen.  
  
"Wait, Hailey, No!!" he screamed in desperation.  
  
It was too late.  
  
She had barged through the door, and when Jack finally, slowly came through the door way, she was fuming.  
  
"Who, may I ask is THAT?" she said angrily, pointing to Elli.  
  
"Hailey, I'm sorry, I tried to tell you earlier but you wouldn't listen. . ."  
  
"Well who is it?" she asked again angrily, pointing at Elli.  
  
"Hailey, I'd like you to meet my wife, Elli."  
  
He didn't even see the punch coming.  
  
It was the next day, and Jack's eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
He was in his bed, and as he looked around he saw Elli, Ann, the potion shop dealer, The pastor, and even Cliff, holding his and Ann's baby, but he didn't see Hailey anywhere.  
  
He quickly sat up, but then had a throbbing ache in his head.  
  
He screamed out in pain.  
  
Elli quickly placed her hand on him.  
  
"Stay down, Jack."  
  
He looked up at everyone.  
  
"What happened? Where's Hailey? Why does my head hurt so much?"  
  
Elli shook her head.  
  
"I would tell you, but I'm so tied of telling the same story over and over again. Ann, would you tell him?"  
  
Ann nodded and then began to speak.  
  
"You see Jack, Hailey got mad at you so she threw a punch at you, and struck you right in the face. You immediately fainted, and have been like that until now. So that's why your head hurts."  
  
"But where's Hailey?"  
  
Ann bit her lip.  
  
"We don't know Jack. She ran off in tears and nobody's seen her since, we've searched the whole village and haven't found her anywhere. And she couldn't have left, because no boats have left since she arrived."  
  
"Well, I think I'll be fine now guys, you can all go back home." he gave a weak smile as they all (except Elli of course) headed out the door.  
  
It was 3 days later and Jack could finally get out of bed.  
  
"Man, I never knew she could punch that hard!" he exclaimed as he stepped out of his house.  
  
Not expecting a reply, he was surprised when he got one.  
  
"Maybe I'm stronger than you thought. . ."  
  
He looked over to see Hailey standing at the side of the house.  
  
"Hailey?!?! Where were you this whole time?" he asked  
  
"In there." she said, gesturing to his barn.  
  
"All that searching and they don't even check my barn. . ." he mumbled to himself.  
  
He then looked up to Hailey.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Hailey, I really, truly am, but when I moved, I forced myself to push you to the back of my mind, and so then to do that, I made a life here. And like I said in my letter, it can't involve you."  
  
She had tears rolling down her cheeks at this point as she silently cried.  
  
"Don't worry, I understand Jack. I understand perfectly."  
  
And with that she ran off.  
  
Later that day Jack sat on the fencepost at the ranch, watching Ann chase the little demo- err baby around.  
  
When Ann finally came over holding the baby, her forehead drenched in sweat she sat next to him.  
  
"So she just ran off huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do you think she's still in the village?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"When do you think she'll leave?"  
  
"A few more days. She doesn't like giving up easily, but she can't take humiliation either."  
  
Ann nodded, and they sat for a few moments in silence.  
  
"She really loved you didn't she?"  
  
Jack nodded, and as Ann looked over, she saw a single tear streaking down his cheek.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I ever left her. . . I mean, city life wasn't that bad. But now that I've committed myself to Elli, I couldn't go back to her."  
  
He shook his head slowly.  
  
The baby started to squirm, and Ann looked over to Jack.  
  
"I have to bring him inside, hold on a sec."  
  
When Ann had gone inside, Jack let a few more tears fall as he said to himself.  
  
"I had it all. . . Why did I leave it?"  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Not my longest chapter, but better than the two before it. The next chapter is going to be an Epilogue so this is basically the end of the story. Hope you've enjoyed it so far and will enjoy the ending! 


	11. Epilogue

2 days later Jack stood on the beach and watched Hailey board the ship.  
  
"So this is what it feels like. . ." he said to himself.  
  
She turned around and gave him one last wave before going below deck.  
  
Jack turned to Elli, and embraced her, trying to get over his sorrow.  
  
She understood.  
  
Then they went back to the farm.  
  
Hailey looked out of her cabin window, and when she was sure that Jack was gone, she came up onto the top deck.  
  
It was sunset, and the horizon looked beautiful.  
  
It seemed that the sun was blending into the water, and this inspired Hailey.  
  
She took a seat, and began to draw in her journal.  
  
It not only served as a writing journal but also one for drawing.  
  
When she was finally done with her picture, she inspected it.  
  
Not as good as the real thing, but then again nothing was.  
  
She then realized that her drawing had just told her something.  
  
No matter how much she sobbed over pictures of Jack, or even begged him, she couldn't make him love her.  
  
She began to write in her journal in her page after the drawing.  
  
Summer 7  
As I sit her on the ferry, headed back towards the city, I realize something. No matter what I do, I can't make Jack love me anymore. He is over me, and I should have gotten over him a long time ago. The sunset inspired me to draw, and my drawing made me realize this. Maybe when I get back to the city, life can be different for me, and instead of moping day and night, I can meet some new people. =D Jack is no longer a part of my life.  
~*~Hailey~*~  
  
She hurried below deck and dug out all of her pics of Jack.  
  
The photos and the drawings.  
  
She tore them up and threw them into the wind.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but hey it's an Epilogue!! Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Don't worry; I'll start a new story soon! Thank you especially for all of you that have been reviewing since the beginning!  
  
If you would like to be in the next story just leave a note in your review.  
  
Make sure you tell me:  
  
Your name:  
  
Personality:  
  
Hair color:  
  
Eye color:  
  
If I get a lot of requests I may not be able to get everyone in . . . x.o I'll try though! 


End file.
